Don't You Love Me ?
by gia sirayuki
Summary: YunJae/BL/yaoi/romance. "Yunnie mencintaiku kan?" Ujarnya riang dengan senyum manis yang mengembang. "Hanya dalam mimpimu... "/ "Yunnie mencintaiku kan?" "Hentikan candaanmu, itu tidak lucu." Sampai berapa kali pertanyaan itu harus terucap? This fic, based from fknb. DLDR


**DON'T YOU LOVE ME…?**

.

Pairing : **Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong**

Genre : Romance, friendship

Length : oneshot

.

**ORIGINAL STORY BY ARCSA REIYU**

**Based ****—**** Kuroko No Basuke **** Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

.

**Warning :** FF ini murni milik salah satu teman saya ArcSa Reiyu dengan judul yang sama. Saya hanya meremake dengan sedikit perubahan yang di sesuaikan dengan karakter Real person.

**DLDR, NO BASH NO FLAME **

.

.

.

"Yunnie mencintaiku kan?" ujarnya riang dengan senyum manis yang mengembang. Punggungnya menyender ke tembok sementara matanya melirik pemuda bersurai brunette yang sedang sibuk membaca novel.

"Hanya dalam mimpimu Kim Jaejoong." Jung Yunho membalas dingin, iris musangnya tetap fokus pada deretan kalimat yang tercetak di atas kertas. Tidak mempedulikan wajah cemberut pemuda almond yang sejak tadi menunggunya untuk pulang bersama.

Angin musim semi berhembus, membawa kelopak maple berterbangan sampai membumbung tinggi ke angkasa. Memainkan rambut dua pemuda yang sedang bersantai di atap sekolah. Tidak peduli pada bel pulang yang sudah berbunyi beberapa jam lalu.

"Huh… bohong!" kekeuh Jaejoong sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis sebelum berdiri dan menepukkan novel tebal yang di bacanya ke kepala namja manis yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ayo pulang. Aku tidak mau di ceramahi Appamu gara-gara kau pulang terlambat." Perintahnya. Menyampirkan tasnya di pundak lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Aish! Iya… iya…" bibir cherry itu cemberut. "Harusnya Yunnie takut pada ajjhusi, bukan pada Appa." Sungut Jaejoong pelan sebelum menyusul sepupunya yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu. Ia melangkah cepat agar tidak tertinggal si mata musang yang sudah berjalan beberapa meter di depannya.

"Yunnie… menyebalkan!"

**.**

**Don't You Love Me…?**

**YunJae**

**.**

"_Yunnie mencintaiku kan?"_

"_Hentikan candaanmu, itu tidak lucu."_

_Sampai berapa kali pertanyaan itu harus terucap?_

.

.

.

**June 18, 1995**

"Putra yang tampan Nyonya Kim." Seorang suster berpakaian serba putih memindahkan bayi dalam dekapannya pada wanita yang masih terbaring lemah di kasur. Wajah wanita itu kelelahan, tapi sorot bahagia tergambar jelas di matanya.

"Selamat untuk kalian berdua." Suara tegas itu memecah kebahagiaan yang sedang di rasakan oleh suami-istri bermarga Kim di depannya yang baru menyambut kedatangan putra mereka ke dunia.

"Terimakasih oppa. Senang kau bisa disini. Begitu juga dengan Jung kecil." Senyum di wajah wanita itu mengembang menatap hangat balita kecil dalam gendongan pria bermarga Jung yang di panggilnya Oppa.

"Namanya Yunho, kan?" pria lain di ruangan itu berujar. Suami dari adik namja bermarga Jung itu. Pria itu duduk di dekat istrinya yang sedang menggendong putra mereka yang baru lahir beberapa jam lalu.

"Ya, Jung Yunho. Bagaimana dengan kalian?" pria bermarga Jung itu mendekati adik perempuannya yang masih pucat, masih kelelahan pasca melahirkan yang cukup menegangkan.

Senyum manis di wajah wanita itu mengembang, tangannya mengelus lembut pipi bayi kecil dalam dekapannya. Kemudian menatap suaminya penuh kasih. "Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong." Jawabnya yakin.

Sepasang mata yang terlelap itu terbuka, menunjukkan manik berhazel bening miliknya pada dunia.

Ibu muda itu begitu bahagia, ia tak kuasa menahan air matanya jatuh ketika melihat mata indah putranya terbuka lebar. Menampakkan iris hazel yang berkilau dan polos akan dunia. Malaikat kecilnya benar-benar telah lahir ke dunia ini, dalam dekapannya dan menatap penuh ingin tahu pada wajahnya.

"App-a… appa.." Yunho kecil dalam gendongan Appanya menggapai-gapai udara kosong.

"Sudah bisa mengatakan 'Appa' ya? Pintar sekali Yunho-ah." Tawa renyah terdengar lembut dari mulut Mr Kim. Lucu sekaligus kagum melihat kemampuan Jung kecil yang sudah bisa memanggil ayahnya dengan sebutan 'Appa'

"Tentu saja." Jawab Mr Jung bangga, pandangannya kemudian teralih pada putranya yang sedang ingin menggapai sesuatu. "Kau mau apa Yunho-ah?" tanyanya pada sang putra yang baru berumur enam bulan.

Jemari kecil itu menunjuk-nunjuk pada buntalan berisi bayi dalam dekapan adik Appanya. Manik musangnya menatap penuh perhatian pada Jaejoong kecil dalam dekapan sang eomma.

"Mau menyapa sepupu barumu Yunho-ah?" Senyuman seakan tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Semakin merekah saat melihat mutiara dalam mata itu menatap penasaran pada sosok kecil dalam gendongnnya.

Pria bermarga Jung itu mendekatkan putranya pada bayi mungil Jaejoong.

"Semoga saja nanti mereka bisa berteman baik." Harapan tulus itu terucap pelan dari Mr Kim. Tatapan hangat ia suguhkan saat jemari kecil Yunho mencoba meraih putranya.

Sepasang iris hazel hanya menatap bingung pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Terutama saat maniknya bertemu dengan iris musang Yunho yang tampak penasaran.

Ketiga orang tua dalam ruangan itu tersenyum mendapati putra-putra mereka yang sepertinya mencoba mengenal satu sama lain.

Jemari Yunho masih tidak bisa diam. Terus menggapai udara kosong. Perilakunya seakan menginginkan tangan Jaejoong kecil terjulur dan menggapai tangannya.

Namun seakan mengerti, tangan mungil Jaejoong perlahan terulur menggapai jemari Yunho yang ingin menyentuhnya.

Tanpa di sadari oleh para orang tua itu. Tangan mungil balita berumur setengah tahun dan bayi mungil beberapa jam itu bertaut. Dengan sebuah senyum manis merekah di wajah Yunho.

Jemari kecil Yunho menggenggam jemari halus Jaejoong penuh dominasi.

.

.

.

_**6 years, Jung's mansion**_

Wajahnya cemberut, Kim Jaejoong yang sekarang sudah berumur enam tahun menatap galak sosok bermata musang di depannya. Rautnya setengah menangis setengah kesal karena kemunculan pria tinggi berseragam butler di samping Jung Yunho.

"Tapi, Jaejoong ssi, pohon itu terlalu tinggi. Anda tidak mungkin bisa memanjatnya." Rayu pria tua itu dengan raut memelas mencoba membuat namja manis agar mengurungkan niatnya untuk memanjat pohon tinggi yang ada di taman belakang.

"Tapi Joongie bisa kok!" balasnya keras kepala dan malah berlari mendekati pohon yang di maksud. Pohon itu memang besar dan tinggi dengan daunnya yang rimbun.

Butler itu mencoba mengejar Jaejoong namun hanya berakhir sia-sia karena namja cute itu sudah memanjat naik ke atas pohon. Manjauh dari jangkauan tangannya. Yunho yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan akhirnya mendekat dan memandang tajam namja manis yang sudah sampai pada salah satu batang pohon.

"Joongie turun! Kau bisa jatuh tahu." sungut anak kecil itu pada sepupunya yang keras kepala. Di atas sana, Jaejoong malah memeletkan lidah dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Namja manis itu melambai-lambaikan tangan pada teman bermainnya dari atas pohon.

"Nggak! Lihat tuh Joongie nggak jatuh kok!" ujarnya membela diri, dengan sok berani berdiri di batang pohon. Membuat Yunho mengernyit kesal dan mulai mencari ide dengan otaknya yang di atas rata-rata.

Bagaimana membuat sepupunya itu turun tanpa jalan kekerasan?

"Jangan berdiri begitu, nanti kau jatuh! Akan kulaporkan pada Ajhushi kalau kau nakal." Ancam Yunho kecil dengan pandangan galaknya. Tatapannya seakan mengatakan 'aku serius' dengan cara yang sebenarnya cukup mustahil untuk dilakukan oleh anak umur enam tahun seperti mereka.

"Nggak! Jangan bilang pada Appa!" panik Jaejoong kecil di atas pohon. Apalagi ketika Yunho menyuruh butler di sampingnya untuk menemui Mr Kim yang kebetulan sedang berkunjung.

"Yunnie! Jangan di laporin!" rajuk Jaejoong dengan wajah memelas. Apalagi ketika melihat butler yang di tugasi untuk menjaganya dan Yunho menghilang ke dalam mansion. Jaejoong yang panik malah berlari di atas batang pohon kecil. Membuat kaki kecilnya terpeleset dan membawa tubuhnya terjun bebas ke bawah.

Yunho yang melihat itu dengan sigap berusaha menangkap sepupu hiperaktif yang lebih muda enam bulan darinya.

BRUKKK

Suara dentuman keras terdengar kencang dari halaman luas itu. Seorang maid yang kebetulan lewat langsung melesat ke asal suara hanya untuk menyaksikan tubuh tuan mudanya yang tertindih oleh namja bermata doe yang notabennya adalah sepupu tersayang si tuan muda.

"Astaga Jaejoong ssi, tuan muda Yunho!" maid itu langsung panik dan mendekati dua bocah berumur enam tahun yang kelihatan babak belur dan kotor oleh tanah.

"HUEEEE… JOONGIE JATUH DARI ATAS!" rengek Jaejoong dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir di pipinya. Maid itu langsung menggendong Jaejoong dan membantu Yunho yang tertimpa tubuh Jaejoong berdiri.

"Anda tidak apa-apa tuan muda Yunho?" tanyanya sembari menenangkan Jaejoong yang masih menangis.

"Sakit." Keluh si mata musang pelan tetapi tidak menangis sama sekali. Setelah tangisan Jaejoong berhenti, maid itu langsung memeriksa keadaan tuan mudanya.

Tubuh mungil itu kotor oleh tanah, lututnya terluka dan sepertinya ada masalah dengan persendian tangannya. Maid itu menghela nafas lega, syukurlah lukanya tidak terlalu parah. Setelah mewanti-wanti Jaejoong dan Yunho supaya tidak pergi kemana-mana. Maid itu langsung berdiri dan pergi mencari first medicine untuk mengobati Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Mianhe.. Yunnie. Yunnie jadi luka." Jaejoong kecil terisak saat melihat lutut sepupunya mengeluarkan cairan kemerahan. Bocah bermata doe itu akhirnya menyadari kesalahannya dan menunduk menyesal.

Yunho memelirik sepupunya kemudian mengelus surai kapala Jaejoong. Pemuda kecil itu masih terisak pelan karena takut sepupu kesayangannya kenapa-kenapa.

Beberapa menit kemudian maid yang tadi kembali dengan sekotak obat pertolongan pertama untuk menangani luka kedua bocah itu. Jaejoong memperhatikan maid itu dengan seksama, berharap luka yang di dapat Yunho karena menolongnya tidak terlalu parah.

Setelah selesai membalut luka tuan mudanya. Maid itu mengantar mereka berdua masuk kedalam mansion. Membawa Yunho dan Jaejoong ke ruang keluarga untuk menonton serial TV anak-anak. Ini jauh lebih aman dari pada membiarkan dua bocah itu berkeliaran di taman dan mengulangi kejadian beberapa menit lalu.

"Yunnie-ya… lukamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Jaejoong khawatir setelah maid tadi menghilang di balik dinding. Serial TV yang mereka tonton terasa membosankan di matanya.

"Tidak apa. Hanya luka kecil." Jawab Yunho dengan pandagan yang sama bosannya dengan Jaejoong. Mata musangnya menatap jengah layar kotak itu.

"Nde, Yunnie-ya. Apakah Yunnie mencintaiku?" setelah keheningan yang cukup lama, Jaejoong kembali membuka suara. Menatap sepupunya dengan mata berbinar serta senyum manis yang mengembang.

Yunho kecil menengokkan kepalanya ke samping. Menatap wajah polos Jaejoong yang tampak penasaran.

"Mana mungkin aku suka padamu Joongie. Kita ini sama-sama namja." Sanggahnya tenang lalu kembali menonton tayangan membosankan di TV.

"Tapi Yunnie melindungiku tadi! Yunnie pasti mencintaiku kan?" Jaejoong membantah keras kepala. Senyumnya luntur di gantikan wajah cemberut yang khas. Pipi bulat kemerahan itu semakin menggembung. Membuat Yunho akhirnya menghela nafas dan menaruh perhatian sepenuhnya pada Jaejoong.

"Aku melindungimu karena itu memang tugasku sebagai yang lebih tua." ujar Yunho membela diri. "Mau ke perpustakaan? Aku bosan disini." Ajak pemuda beriris musang itu pada sepupunya yang masih cemberut dengan pipi menggembung. Membuat Yunho mencubit pipi itu gemas.

"Sakittt Yunnie-ya!" Jaejoong merengek saat Yunho malah menarik pipinya.

Yunho lalu melepaskan cubitannya setelah puas menarik pipi tembem kemerahan milik sepupunya. Si mata musang itu lalu berjalan menuju perpustakaan yang ada di lantai dua. Jaejoong mengekor di belakangnya sambil memegang pipinya yang merah karena di cubit.

"Yunnie… menyeramkan!" rengeknya sambil terus mengikuti Yunho. Di sisi lain, Yunho hanya terus berjalan menuju perpustakaan mengabaikan rengekan sepupunya. Membuat wajah manis Jaejoong makin cemberut.

'_Padahal kata eomma, manusia hanya melindungi apa yang di cintainya.' _

Batin namja doe yang masih kesal karena pipinya di cubit oleh Yunho.

.

.

.

_**13 years. Dong Bang Junior High School backyard**_

Jung Yunho menatap lurus sepupunya. Tatapannya tajam dan dingin seperti ingin menikam si almond yang sedang merengek padanya.

"Yunnie, aku mau ikut modeling. Kenapa nggak boleh sih? Lagian kan Cuma kerja sambilan." Rayunya pada sosok Yunho yang berdiri angkuh di depannya.

Jaejoong baru saja di kenalkan pada sebuah agen menegement beberapa hari lalu. Oleh salah satu teman eommanya yang memang sudah mengincar wajah manis Jaejoong untuk di jadikan cover majalah.

Sayangnya, Jung Yunho tidak menyukai hal itu. Si pemilik mata musang itu mendelik tajam ketika mendengar sepupunya mengutarakan keinginannya beberapa hari lalu.

"Memangnya uang bulanan yang di berikan Ajhusi tidak cukup?" sergah Yunho sebelum sepupunya mulai merengek lagi. Ini sudah ke empat kalinya Jaejoong meminta izin padanya dan di tolaknya.

"Tidak sih. Tap-"

"Tidak ada tapi Jaejoongie. Aku tidak suka kalau kau bekerja sebagai model. Pembicaraan ini selesai." Potong Yunho kesal. Semakin besar, tingkat kekeras kepalaan Jaejoong juga makin bertambah. Kalau sudah mau, Jaejoong akan terus merengek sampai keinginannya tercapai. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

"Aishhh! Yunnie menyebalkan! Pokoknya aku mau ikut jadi model. Titik!" Jaejoong cemberut, berjongkok di bawah pohon rindang yang tumbuh di halaman belakang.

"Tidak akan ku izinkan. Berhentilah merajuk Joongie. Kau sudah tiga belas tahun." Nasehat Yunho pada sepupunya yang masih merajuk di sana. Yunho terkadang lelah menanggapi sepupunya itu. Apalagi kalau manjanya Jaejoong sudah keluar. Tapi susah rasanya untuk menghindari namja satu ini.

Jaejoong masih cemberut, tidak peduli pada nasehat si sepupu yang lebih tua enam bulan darinya itu. Ia benar-benar ingin kerja sambilan jadi model. Rasanya akan menyenangkan kalau punya banyak fans dan bisa menghasilkan uang dari jerih payahnya sendiri. Tidak bergantung pada uang bulanan yang di berikan Appanya.

"Baiklah. Sekarang berhenti merajuk." Yunho menyerah, mengelus surai almond Jaejoong.

"Jinjjayo?" tanya Jaejoong dengan mata berbinar. Sepasang doe eyesnya menatap iris musang Yunho penuh harap.

"Tapi hanya saat libur. Selainnya tidak." Ujar Yunho sambil berlalu, membuat Jaejoong tercengang namun segera bangkit mengikuti sepupunya itu.

"Nggak seru ah!" sungutnya pelan sembari mensejajari langkah lebar Yunho.

"Memang kenapa sih kalau aku ikut model. Kan Yunnie nggak rugi ini." Lanjutnya dengan wajah cemberut. Yunho melirik Jaejoong yang masih mengeluh karena permintaanya belum di kabulkan seluruhnya.

Kapan sih sepupunya ini bisa sedikit lebih dewasa dan fokus pada pelajaran di sekolah di banding hal-hal aneh di luar sana. Memangnya namja almond itu tidak sadar apa bahwa nantinya yang akan meneruskan perusahaan milik Appanya adalah dia?

"Dengar. Aku tidak suka bagaimana cara orang menatapmu." Balasan dingin Yunho membuat Jaejoong tertegun lama sebelum tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan sepupunya.

Tawanya terus terdengar sampai satu sorotan tajam dari mata musang Yunho membuatnya berhenti. Makin lama mata itu makin menyeramkan menurut Jaejoong.

"Nde, Yunnie." Panggil Jaejoong manja dengan senyuman manis mengembang di wajahnya.

"Apa? Kalau kau mau membicarakan hal-hal berhubungan dengan model aku tidak mau dengar." Jawab Yunho mempercepat jalannya. Membuat Jaejoong merengut kesal ikut mempercepat langkahnya.

"Yunnie mencintaiku kan?"

Yunho mengerutkan dahinya. Kenapa tiba-tiba sepupunya bertanya hal-hal nonsense begitu?

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Jangan berfikir macam-macam." Jawabnya datar sambil melirik Jaejoong dari ujung matanya. Jaejoong ikut-ikutan mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap serius wajah tampan Yunho.

"Habis sepertinya Yunnie nggak suka kalau ada orang lain yang melihatku dengan tatapan aneh. Bilang saja Yunnie tidak ingin orang lain melihatku, Yunnie maunya hanya Yunnie yang boleh memandangku begitu." Seru Jaejoong yakin dengan wajah seriusnya. Yunho menghela nafas pelan sebelum memutusakan berbalik dan lagsung menuju keluar lingkungan sekolah.

"Yunnie…." Rajuk Jaejoong manja dengan kitty eyes-nya. Yunho yang sudah kebal dengan tatapan itu langsung berlalu dengan gaya tidak peduli.

"Aku benar kan? Yunnie…" panggilnya tidak mau menyerah. Merajuk manja pada Yunho yang masih berlagak tidak peduli dan pura-pura tidak mendengar panggilannya.

Yunho yang lama-lama jengah namanya di panggil terus akhirnya berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. Menatap namja almond yang masih cemberut dan merajuk.

"Yunnie mencintaiku kan?" ulang Jaejoong dengan ekspresi kesal karena pernyataannya tidak di anggap oleh Yunho.

"Hanya dalam mimpimu Kim Jaejoong." Balasnya datar. Jaejoong yang mendapat jawaban seperti itu hanya bisa meringis kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Yunnie bohong." Gumannya keras kepala lalu mendekati Yunho yang berdiri di gerbang sekolah. Matanya yang bening menatap iris musang Yunho dengan seksama.

Pemuda bermarga Jung itu menghela nafas sekali lagi. Susah memang kalau punya sepupu yang kepalanya nyaris sekeras batu. Sekali sudah ingin dan yakin pada satu hal, mustahil kepercayaannya itu di goyahkan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bohong." Dengan raut datar dan dingin Yunho menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Satu lagi, kalau kau tetap nekat jadi model. Berhenti memanggilku 'Yunnie' dan berpura-puralah tidak pernah mengenalku di dalam sekolah."

Setelah kalimat itu selesai. Jaejoong menutup rapat mulutnya dan membuang padangannya ke arah lain. Sepupunya benar-benar menyebalkan, itulah kira-kira isi kepalanya saat itu.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Yunho tidak pernah lagi mendengar panggilan manja 'Yunnie' yang biasa di lagukan Jaejoong. Bahkan pemuda manis itu mulai berlagak seperti tidak mengenalnya saat berada di lingkungan sekolah.

"Ah, Annyeong Yunho-ah"

Sejak saat itu tidak ada lagi Yunnie atau Joongie. Hanya ada Yunho dan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

_**15 years. Dong Bang High School Indoor Basket Court.**_

"Kenapa kau melempar sepatu ke kepala Yihan?" sentak pemuda almond yang sedang menatap galak sosok sepupunya yang bermata musang dan tampan itu.

"Ada masalah dengan itu Jaejoong-ah?" balas Yunho sembari memakai kembali sepatu kesayangannya. Hadiah si sepupu waktu ulang tahunnya beberapa hari lalu. Benda itu sangat berguna untuk menghantam kepala siapapun yang berniat merape Jaejoong sepupunya.

Jaejoong semakin cemberut, matanya menyipit tajam memperhatikan Yunho berdiri tanpa rasa bersalah setelah melakukan penganiayaan pada orang lain.

"Tapi Yihan itu namjachinguku. Apa salahnya kalau dia mau menciumku?" sungut Jaejoong yang sekarang duduk di lapangan dengan wajah cemberut bercampur kesal. Tangannya memainkan bola basket yang masih berantakan di atas lapangan.

"Dia tidak hanya ingin menciummu." Jawab Yunho datar.

Sudah dua tahun ini Jaejoong benar-benar berhenti memanggilnya dengan sebutan Yunnie. Bahkan saat berkunjung ke rumahnya dan bertemu Appanya, Jaejoong tetap memanggil sepupunya itu dengan sebutan Yunho. Sudah kebiasaan, begitulah alasannya.

"Yaa… Jung Yunho. Kau kan tidak tahu apa-apa. Yihan tadi memang hanya mau menciumku kok." Ujarnya membela sang pacar yang tadi sempat merasakan lemparan tragis sepatu milik sepupunya itu. Bisa jadi kepala Jin Yihan akan benjol sampai berhari-hari saking kerasnya Yunho melemparkan sepatunya dan telak jatuh menghantam tengkorak namja itu.

"Aku tahu segalanya. Aku selalu menang dan selalu benar." Jaejoong tersenyum kecut ketika kalimat favorite Jung Yunho itu meluncur lancar dari bibirnya.

Jaejoong tidak pernah ingat sejak kapan Yunho mulai terobsesi dengan kemenangan. Walaupun saat masih kecil mereka dekat, sejak masuk SMP, hubungan mereka mulai merenggang. Jaejoong yang sibuk dengan pekerjaanya sebagai model dan Yunho dengan tim basketnya. Belum lagi Mr Kim yang lebih sering stay di luar negeri membuat Jaejoong jarang berkunjung ke mansion keluarga Jung.

"Tapi tidak perlu melempar Yihan dengan sepatu kan?" tuntut Jaejoong semakin cemberut. Saat di lapangan bersama teman-temannya mungkin Jaejoong tidak akan berani berbuat begini. Tapi kalau hanya mereka berdua seperti ini, Jaejoong yakin… mau semerajuk apapun ia. Yunho tidak akan melemparkan sepatu ke arahnya.

"Itu perlu." Jawabanya tidak peduli lalu mengambil tasnya di bench. Jaejoong masih bertahan dengan rajukannya, duduk di atas lapangan memainkan bola basket dan memasang wajah cemberut.

Yunho tersenyum tipis di balik wajah datarnya. Raut cemberut Jaejoong dari tahun ke tahun tidak banyak berubah. Seperti anak kecil yang baru di rebut permennya.

"Itu tidmpphh—" ucapannya terputus ketika daging hangat bersentuhan dengan bibirnya. Jaejoong membelalak saat sadar sepupunya sudah ada di depannya dan menciumnya di bibir. Melumatnya singkat dan menggigit kecil ujung bibir bawahnya.

"Kau baru saja menciumku!" sungut Jaejoong setengah berteriak ketika bibir mereka terpisah. Yunho hanya menyeringai kemudian mengelus pelan surai almond itu. Sudah lebih dari dua tahun Yunho tidak melakukan ini. Dan rambut Jaejoong masih sama halusnya seperti waktu terakhir kali Yunho melakukannya.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bagaimana ciuman yang sebenarnya. Yaa.. kau mau pulang tidak?"

Jaejoong cemberut beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan mengambil tasnya di bench. Menyampirkan tas putih-biru itu di bahunya dan mengekori Yunho yang sudah lebih dulu keluar dari lapangan. Senyumnya mengembang saat kata-kata Yunho tadi terngiang di kepalanya.

"Biarkan aku berspekulasi." Ujarnya seperti detektif-detektif dalam novel. Membuat Yunho mengernyitkan dahi keheranan dengan tingkah konyol namja manis yang menjabat sepupunya itu.

"Yunho-ah, kurasa kau memang mencintaiku kan?" lanjutnya yakin dengan senyum lebar.

Tidak seperti bertahun-tahun lalu, Yunho tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Namja Jung itu hanya tersenyum tipis penuh arti dan berjalan begitu saja melewati Jaejoong.

.

.

.

_**17 years. Kim's House**_

Jaejoong sudah terbiasa berkunjung ke rumah Yunho. Tetapi ini adalah pertama kalinya namja Jung itu berkunjung ke rumah sepupu berisiknya.

Dibanding mansion megah milik keluarga Jung, rumah Jaejoong tidak jauh berbeda dengan rumah keluarga kebanyakan. Hanya saja ukurannya memang lebih luas dan fasilitasnya lengkap. Cukup sederhana kalau mengingat Mr Kim yang pengusaha dan selalu bersaing ketat dengan abeojinya.

"Yunho-ah. Jangan melihat foto itu terus!" Jaejoong menggerutu pelan karena mata Yunho terus terusan tertuju pada foto yang di bingkai manis di atas meja. Foto keluarganya dan keluarga Jung ketika mereka masih delapan tahun.

"Hn.." balasnya lalu duduk di sofa putih yang menjadi penghias ruang tamu.

Besok Jaejoong ulang tahun dan entah apa maunya namja manis itu malah menyeretnya ke sini. Tidak pedulu alasan 'Aku sedang sibuk' yang sempat Yunho utarakan padanya.

"Yunho-ah menurutmu aku harus pakai baju yang seperti apa?" tanya sepupunya sembari menyuguhkan minuman dingin di atas meja. Jus jeruk dingin di cuaca panas tak terkira, segar sekali.

"Itu terserah padamu." Jawab Yunho tak acuh lalu mengambil segelas jus di atas meja. Jaejoong merengut pelan, besok itu pesta ulang tahunnya yang ke-17. Dan kebanyakan orang berpradigma bahwa umur 17 adalah waktu yang tidak boleh di lupakan. Begitu juga dengan Kim Jaejoong.

"Tapi ini ulang tahunku yang ke-17. Aku mau semuanya sempurna." Rajuk Jaejoong pada sepupunya.

Yunho masih terus meminum jusnya sampai cairan di gelas itu habis. Memberikan tatapan 'aku tidak peduli' pada Jaejoong.

"Ke-17 dengan ke-16 apa bedanya? Itu hanya momen saat kau bertambah umur." Ujar Yunho datar. Dia masih lelah setelah perjalanan jauh dari Hwayoung-dong Seoul ke Hanyang hanya untuk menyahuti permintaan sepupunya itu. Bahkan namja Jung itu sudah membatalkan jadwal latihan tim basket Dong Bang karena Jaejoong bilang 'ini penting'.

"Itu berbeda." Jawabnya keras kepala. Matanya yang besar dan bening itu menatap tajam pada mata musang Yunho yang sepertinya sudah kebal dengan death glare jenis apapun.

"Sama saja di mataku." Balasnya lalu berdiri. "Aku mau tidur sebentar. Di mana kamar tamunya?" tanya Yunho , melirik Jaejoong yang yang masih menggerutu dari ujung matanya.

"Lantai dua, pintu ke tiga dari samping." Jawab Jaejoong kesal. Sepupunya memang menyebalkan, semakin menyebalkan dari tahun ke tahun.

"Berhentilah menggerutu seperti anak kecil." Ujarnya dingin sebelum menghilang di balik tembok. Tetapi sebelumnya namja Jung itu meletakkan kotak kecil di atas meja, berdampingan dengan segelas jus yang sudah tidak berisi.

Begitu Yunho pergi, Jaejoong langsung mengambil kotak itu dan membukanya. Isinya adalah sebuah cincin polos tanpa ukiran dengan kertas bertuliskan 'Happy Sweet Seventeen' di atasnya. Senyum manisnya mengembang dan hatinya terasa hangat.

"Ah… sudah kuduga, Yunho memang mencintaiku kan?" bisikknya pada udara kosong. Mengambil cincin dalam kotak lalu memakainya di kelingking kanan.

"Gomawo, Yunho-ah." Gumannya dengan mata terpejam, ini hadiah ulang tahun yang paling ia sukai.

.

.

.

_**20 years, Hospital, Room 243.**_

"Aku tidak bisa percaya ini." Jaejoong meracau dengan mata sembab, semalaman pemuda itu hanya menangis tanpa henti.

Di sebelahnya, Yunho hanya melihat sepupunya yang sedang kacau dengan pandangan iba. Ia juga tidak menyangka hal seperti itu akan terjadi pada sepupunya.

"Tenanglah Jae. Jangan begitu." Ujarnya mencoba menenangkan Jaejoong yang sedang depresi. Yunho duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidur dan mengelus-ngelus pundak Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang Yunho-ah? Aku akan mati? AKU KENA LEUKEMIA!" gertak Jaejoong dengan air mata yang kembali mengalir. Yunho tertegun mendengar ucapan Jaejoong.

Ya.. umur sepupunya mungkin tidak akan lama lagi. Vonis yang keluar kemarin membuat Jaejoong dan keluarganya serta keluarga Jung kaget luar biasa. Sebelum akhirnya disusul dengan tangisan eomma Kim dan tatapan sendu menahan tangis sang Appa.

Jaejoong terkena leukemia, kanker sel darah putih yang cukup mematikan dan kebanyakan kasus berakhir tragis. Penderita leukemia akan meninggal. Hal yang mungkin berlaku sama pada sepupunya.

Jaejoong mungkin, akan meninggal….

"Kau tidak akan mati, Jae. Tidak akan." Bisik Yunho sambil memeluk tubuh Jaejoong yang gemetar. Menenangkan sepupu yang selalu jadi teman mainnya sejak mereka masih bayi.

"Aku akan selalu di sisimu." Lanjutnya lembut, mengelus puncak kepala Jaejoong seperti yang pernah ia lakukan bertahun-tahun lalu. "Joongie akan terus hidup. Pasti." Ucapnya lagi.

Jaejoong seakan bernostalgia ketika Yunho memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Joongie'. Sebutan itu membawa kenangan masa kanak-kanak mereka yang selalu Jaejoong rindukan. Saat-saat dimana Yunho begitu protektif padanya. Saat-saat namja Jung itu sangat perhatian dan selalu menasehatinya mengenai setiap hal.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku." Jawab Jaejoong di antara isakan dan air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti keluar. Dia benar-benar ketakutan dengan membayangkan kematian yang akan menjemputnya suatu hari nanti.

"Aku akan melindungimu. Aku pernah berjanji." Balas Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya.

Dia selalu melindungi Jaejoong. Itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi dalam cerita hidup mereka. Ucapan lamanya waktu umur mereka masih enam tahun bukanlah isapan jempol belaka. Jung Yunho akan selalu menjadi pelindung Kim Jaejoong, bukan dengan alasan usianya yang lebih tua. itu karena, Yunho tahu, selalu tahu, Jaejoong hanyalah remaja ceroboh dan rapuh.

Pemuda bermata doe itu hanya terlihat kuat di depan banyak orang, tapi kalau kau menggali hatinya sedikit lebih dalam, hanya ada kepingan-kepingan tak berbentuk yang berserakan. Karena itulah, Yunho akan selalu menjadi pelindung Jaejoong dan menjaga agar puing-puing itu tidak semakin pecah berantakan.

Senja dengan langit kemerahan muncul di cakrawala. Sore itu terasa begitu kelu… dengan Yunho yang memeluk erat tubuh Jaejoong yang gemetaran.

.

.

.

_**23 years. Hospital, Room 243.**_

Sudah tiga tahun semenjak Jaejoong di vonis leukemia dan sudah terhitung berapa kali tangan-tangan kematian ingin merenggut kehadiran namja itu dari hidup Yunho. Membuat namja tampan pemilik mata musang itu tidak ingin meninggalkan sepupunya walau hanya semenit. Tidak ingin mendapat kemungkinan terburuk dengan kehilangan Jaejoong dari sisinya.

"Sudahlah Yun, lebih baik kau pergi ke tempat Ara noona. Nanti pacarmu itu di rebut Choi Minho lho." Ujar Jaejoong lembut di selingi tawa renyahnya yang khas. Yunho merasakan dadanya nyeri mendengar suara tawa itu.

Sudah berapa lama sejak terkahir kali Jaejoong bisa tertawa seperti ini? Sudah berapa lama Yunho tidak melihat senyuman itu muncul di wajah sepupunya?

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu." Balas Yunho seadanya. Menatap hamparan langit biru dari jendela kamar rawat Jaejoong yang terbuka.

"Kalau karena janji waktu itu…." Jaejoong memberi jeda sebelum tersenyum lemah dan memandang hangat wajah sepupunya yang sangat di sayangi itu. "Lupakan sajalah. Lagipula aku juga tidak setakut dulu. Kalau memang aku harus mati. Ya, sudahlah… memang sudah nasibku kok." Suaranya makin lemah saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Hilang di telan suara deru alat pendeteksi denyut jantung yang ada di samping tempat tidur.

Yunho terkesiap mendengar perkataan Jaejoong. Sebegitu seringkah tangan-tangan kematian itu mengunjungi sepupunya sampai Jaejoong tidak takut lagi pada hal yang paling di takutinya tiga tahun lalu?

"Aku lelah Yunho-ah." Bisik pemuda itu serak dengan mata berkaca-kaca, air mata menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. "Aku lelah…." Ulangnya pelan. Menatap sendu wajah tampan Yunho yang selalu jadi temannya di rumah sakit.

Bahkan orang tuanya sudah sangat terpukul dan tidak mampu melihat keadaan putra satu-satunya mereka yang terus menerus menderita akibat leukemia yang menggerogoti tubuhnya. Hanya Yunho yang menemaninya sepanjang waktu, duduk di sampingnya dan menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersamanya.

Tapi Jaejoong tidak keberatan, selama Yunho ada di sampingnya. Karena itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya sadar masih ada yang menginginkannya untuk hidup.

"Jangan berkata bodoh seperti itu." Sungut Yunho kasar saat mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Yunho tidak rela, dia tidak akan membiarkan kematian merenggut sepupu berisiknya yang menjadi lebih pendiam beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

Hening.

Jaejoong menutup mulutnya setelah mendengar gertakan Yunho. Dia tahu Yunho khawatir, tapi ia juga lelah untuk terus melawan rasa sakit yang tidak bisa ia tangung. Rasanya begitu sakit ketika kegelapan berusaha merebutnya dari dunia.

Jaejoong lelah…

Sensasi sakit dan sesak setiap kali kematian mejemput dan tubuhnya yang di paksa untuk menolak kegelapan itu.

Dia lelah…. Sangat…

Terkadang jaejoong sudah siap membiarkan rangkulan kegelapan mendekap tubuhnya. Membawanya pergi jauh dari dunia tempat ia di besarkan. Ia sudah tidak takut lagi pada kegelapan mencekam yang selalu membayangi harinya. Namun, setiap kali mengingat sosok Yunho yang selalu menunggunya untuk membuka mata, membuat hatinya mencelos nyeri. Jaejoong merasa sangat egois jika pergi tanpa izin Yunho.

Jaejoong memaksa tubuhnya untuk terus bertahan. Menjaga kesadarannya yang semakin berkurang di makan hari. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan sepupunya yang selalu berada di sampingnya dan terus mengatakan bahwa dia bisa bertahan.

Ia bertahan karena Yunho menginginkannya untuk terus hidup.

Namun terkadang, ada satu titik ketika ia merasa sangat lelah dan tidak kuat. Seperti saat ini… ingin sekali ia bersikap egois dan membiarkan tangan-tangan kematian itu menariknya.

"Kau tahu, kemarin saat Yunnie pergi. Ara noona datang menjengukku. Seharusnya Yunnie lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Ara noona di banding menemaniku." Yunho tertegun… bukan karena fakta bahwa kekasihnya mengunjungi sepupunya yang setengah sekarat di rumah sakit. Tetapi, panggilan itu. Panggilan kecil yang sudah lama tidak ia dengar melantun dari mulut Jaejoong.

'Yunnie…'

"Aku tidak bisa." Jawabnya dingin penuh penekanan. Menatap intens sepasang hazel bening sepupunya yang mulai basah oleh air mata.

"Kenapa?"

Pip… pip… pip…

Mata Yunho melebar ketika melihat layar pendeteksi detak jantung yang ada di dekatnya. Layar itu menunjukkan garsi lurus dengan bukit-bukit kecil menandakan bahwa kerja jantung sepupunya semakin melemah.

"Aku akan memanggil dok—" ucapan Yunho terhenti ketika tangan lemah Jaejoong mengenggam tangannya. Sebuah senyum manis tertera di wajah malaikat Jaejoong yang memucat dan kehilangan warna.

"Tidak perlu Yunnie-ya. Aku boleh memanggilmu begitu kan?" bisik Jaejoong lemah lalu menarik Yunho untuk kembali duduk di samping tempat tidurnya. Tatapannya mulai memburam pada wajah khawatir Yunho.

Pip… pip… pip…

Air mata itu turun ke pipinya tanpa suara. Mambasahi bibirnya yang terus memutih. Membuat jejak air mata di pipinya yang tidak lagi merona kemerahan seperti dulu.

"Setelah ini menikahlah dengan Ara noona. Aku mau Yunnie bahagia." Ucapnya dengan semua tenaga yang masih ia punya. Jaejoong bisa merasakan tubuhnya melayang perlahan-lahan. Tangan-tangan kematian sudah kembali menjemputnya untuk masuk ke dalam kegelapan abadi. Dan untuk kali ini, Jaejoong akan menyambut tamunya itu dengan senyumannya yang merekah seperti bunga matahari di musim panas.

Wajah Yunho mengeras, tatapannya matanya terluka.

Yunho sakit… dadanya seakan teriris melihat sepupunya yang berisik hanya bisa tersenyum lemah dari tempat tidur tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tiga tahun Yunho bertahan untuk tidak menunjukkan luka yang tergores di dalam matanya.

Tiga tahun.

Sampai akhirnya gores luka itu ia tunjukan pada Jaejoong. Sepupunya yang berisik dan tidak diam, penuh senyuman, si manis yang tukang merajuk dan manja, Joongie kecil yang selalu ceria dan sepupunya yang begitu di sayanginya lebih dari apapun.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak mau." Jawabnya lemah, menatap dalam hazel Jaejoong yang meredup.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong dengan suaranya yang makin menghilang. Nafasnya terasa semakin berat.

"Karena…."

Pip… pip… pip…

"Yunnie mencintaiku…. Kan?" potong Jaejoong dengan senyuman tipis terukir di wajahnya.

"Ya… karena aku mencintaimu. Sejak lama." Lirih Yunho, tangannya bertaut dengan jemari Jaejoong yang mulai kehilangan kehangatannya.

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar, raut bahagia terukir jelas di wajahnya. Setelahnya, suara tawa renyah terdengar dari bibir pucat namja manis itu. Jaejoong membalas genggaman jemari sepupunya.

Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong, menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada pemuda itu. Suara detak jantungnya nyaris tidak terdengar dari sana. Membuat namja Jung itu merasa dicabik perlahan-lahan oleh rasa kehilangan.

Jaejoong akan pergi…

Jaejoong akan menghilang dari hidupnya…

Terkubur di dalam tanah dingin untuk selamanya.

Erangan terdengar dari bibir hati itu. Yunho tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Tidak —Jaejoong tidak boleh pergi kemana-mana. Tidak kemanapun!

Yunho mengangkat kepalanya, mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Lembut dan lama…

Sepasang mata musangnya terpejam. Ia berharap saat ini tidak pernah berakhir. Ia ingin jaejoong terus ada dalam dekapannya. Ia ingin tangan-tangan kematian sialan itu berhenti mengetuk pintu Jaejoong untuk sekedar bertandang. Ia tidak ingin melepasakan Jaejoong pada siapapun. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Jaejoong-nya direnggut dari sisinya. Ia berharap waktu berhenti dan mengasingkan mereka dari aliran yang terus mengalir. Biarkan waktu mengasingkan mereka berdua ke tempat dimana tidak ada kematian dan perpisahan. Tempat yang hanya ada kekekalan.

Tetapi waktu tak akan pernah mengizinkannya. Tangan-tangan kematian itu akan terus terulur sampai Jaejoong mau meraihnya.

Ketika ciuman panjang itu berakhir, Jaejoong memberikan sebuah senyum termanis yang ia bisa. Sedang Yunho hanya bisa diam dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

Bibir cherry yang berubah seputih pualam itu bergerak lembut, bergetar tanpa menghasilkan silabel kata. Rasanya seperti di sambar petir ketika gerak mulut itu terjemahkan dalam kata-kata. Betapa egoisnya ia selama ini.

"Terimakasih, Yunnie-ya…" gumannya lembut dengan senyuman manis yang dulu selalu terukir di wajahnya.

Pip… pip… piiiiiipppppppppppp

Setetes air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya. Jatuh ke wajah pucat Jaejoong yang mulai mendingin. Tak ada perubahan berarti dari wajah Yunho yang selalu menampakkan ekspresi keras dan angkuh. Hanya matanya yang semakin menujukkan gores luka bersamaan dengan kilat kehilangan yang mendalam.

Tangannya masih menggenggam erat tangan sepupunya yang tidak lagi bernyawa.

Dadanya sesak, Yunho tidak pernah ingat kapan perasaan seperti ini muncul dalam dirinya. Perasaan kehilangan yang menyakitkan… dan Yunho menyesal… sangat menyesal ketika mengingat ungkapan tak bersua yang Jaejoong ukir dengan bibir pucatnya di akhir hayat.

"Ini memang hanya masalah waktu sampai Yunnie mau mengakuinya."

Pada akhirnya dialah yang paling menyedihkan di sini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**A/N:**

**FF ini murni karya salah satu author dari fandom Kuroko No Basuke. Saat pertama kali membacanya, saya benar-benar terhanyut.**

**Arigatou buat Reiyu-san yang sudah memberikan izin kepada gia untuk meremake ff ini menjadi YunJae. Sekali lagi Arigatou gozaimasu ^^**

**Dan terima kasih yang sudah mampir dan menyempatkan membaca juga memberi tanggapan.**


End file.
